A fool's mistake
by Sophia24
Summary: Bella gets a new job and Edward's suspicious of how much time she's spending at it. Does he still trust her or will his jealousy over-rule his senses? B/E. All Human, alternate universe. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight

Authors note: I got my inspiration from mischief-maker1's story 'You wanted more'. I want to give her a huge thank you for looking over this chapter! Thank you!

I have tons of things going on right now (exams being the most pressing, as well as a ton of stories) but I'll try and update soon.

A minor explosion

Fucking Mike Newton. I hate him, I really do. What do you expect though? I had a good, no; I had a perfect relationship with Bella and then _he_ turns up. The asshole. Thinks he can steal Bella away from me, does he? I won't let him.

You may be wondering exactly what happened to make me loath the despicable girlfriend-snatcher in the first place. Well, Bella and I had been together for four years and I was working as a doctor in the hospital in the city where we lived. Bella was in between jobs at that moment in time because Bella had quit her job after being....harassed by her boss. Just things like asking her out constantly and getting the two of them in a room alone made her uncomfortable so she quit. I completely understood. In fact, if she hadn't persuaded me not to, I would have gone and shown that guy a piece of mind. Said piece of my mind being my fist.

A week ago, I had just arrived home after a shift at the hospital and Bella had spent the day with Alice, applying for jobs and the like. I would have the next week off and I was planning on spending the entire week with Bella and Bella alone; just her, me and a hotel room. It would be wonderful. I had been feeling guilty for working so much and not spending as much time as I should with her so I wanted to spend the week uninterrupted. However, it certainly did not go as planned...

_One week earlier..._

I lay slouched on the couch in the living room having arrived, literally, five minutes earlier. I was honestly surprised that Bella wasn't home yet considering it was nearing ten o'clock. She had had a couple of interviews today and had taken Alice along for moral support. I would have gone with her, and was guilty that I hadn't, if I hadn't had work today. I wanted to be the one with her for support but, as usual, my job got in the way.

Barely a few minutes had passed before I heard the door open and close, closely followed by Bella's voice calling my name. She walked into the living room with a bright smile on her face and I stood up, crossed the room and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tightly to my chest. God, I had missed her. Not just today, but for the past weeks, months even, that I had been working long hours at the hospital and had barely spent any time with her.

"Hello, love." I murmured before pressing my lips against hers and pulling her hips against mine so she could feel just how much I had missed her.

She pulled back from the kiss and gave me a playful shove. "Edward, stop trying to distract me." She grinned. "I have great news!" She said excitedly, untangling herself from my arms to take her scarf and coat off.

"Did you find a job?"

"Well, no, not really. But I might get an interview." She said, her eyes filled with excitement.

"What do you mean 'might'?" I asked with a slight frown. Why would she be so excited if she hadn't even gotten an interview? This whole situation was beginning to make me a bit suspicious.

"Well, you know how I had those interviews today?" I nodded. "I really don't think they went well. But when Alice and I were at a cafe afterwards, I was complaining about it and Mike said he could get me an interview at 'The Volturi brothers'. Isn't that great?" Bella asked, almost vibrating with excitement. 'The Volturi brothers' was an extremely well-off and well known architecture firm, which was Bella's field of expertise. However, I didn't focus on that fact. The only thing in that little speech that caught my attention, and held it in a vice grip, was; Mike. Who the fuck was he?

"Who's Mike?" I asked through clenched teeth as I felt jealousy surge through me. Jealousy? No, I wasn't jealous, why would I be? Surely Bella would have mentioned this Mike person before if he was important...that is, unless she just met him. In that case; why the hell is she talking to strange guys? God knows what he'll want from her.

"Oh, didn't I say? Well, he was at the table beside mine and Alice's. He overheard me complaining and said he could put in a good word for me at the company and be able to get me an interview." She said happily but the smile slipped off her face when she looked up and saw my tensed stance. "Edward, what's wrong? I'd thought you'd be happy for me?" She said and took a step towards me.

"So let me get this straight; a strange guy – someone who you don't know, that you don't know what his intentions might be – was listening into your conversation and offered to help you out of the goodness of his heart with absolutely nothing in it for him except knowing that he helped an attractive young woman, is that what you're saying?" I knew I shouldn't take my anger out on her but this was ridiculous! How could she be so naive? I bet he only had one thing in mind when he said he would help her out and it certainly wasn't obtaining a clear conscious.

"He was just being nice, Edward." She said softly with a small frown on her face.

"Did he even know you had a boyfriend?"

"Well, no, but—"

"That's exactly what I thought. Bella, he's a guy; he wouldn't do something like that if he didn't think he would get something in return."

"What do you mean?" Her forehead scrunched slightly in confusion. "How do you know he wasn't just trying to be nice?" She demanded, her temper flaring slightly.

"He's a man, Bella! He was only being nice to you so he could have sex with you!" I shouted. She was being impossible. How could she not even suspect that?

"Not all men are like that." She said uncertainly.

"Yes, Bella, they are."

"And what about you? Is that what you're trying to say? That you're only in this relationship, only being nice to me, only telling me that you love me because you want sex?" Her voice trailed off into a whisper as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

My eyes widened at her in shock. "What? No! How could you even think that?" I closed the distance between us and placed my finger under her chin, tilting her head up. "Bella, I love you. Don't ever doubt that. I love you with everything that I am. You are the most important thing in the world to me." I whispered and pressed my lips softly against hers. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled as I felt her arms wind around my waist. "I just thought you'd be happy for me that I've got this opportunity."

"I am happy for you, Bella."

"Really?" She pulled her head back slightly to look at me.

"Of course." I said and attempted to give her a smile although, it was extremely difficult with the worry now flowing freely through me. I trusted her, of course I did. But I always knew she deserved so much more than me and it was only a matter of time before she realised it too. I just didn't know whether this Mike person was it. There was one thing that was sure as hell; I was going to fight for Bella if it was the last thing I did.

A/N: thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. suspicious beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight...Damn it!

Authors note: I want to thank the people who review for the last chapter and a special thanks to mischief-maker1 for beta-ing this chapter and helping me with ideas.

Oh, and I also want to thank my bested buddy – Crabby head – for trying to help me with another story but I ended up using a slightly sex-crazed Eddie in this one. :D

Suspicious beginnings

Edward's POV

I was woken up the next morning by the sunlight streaming through a gap in the curtains and the alarm clock on the bedside table screeching loudly. I heard Bella hit the alarm clock, silencing it, before she began to get out of bed. She had always been an early riser.

I knew I had to get up soon but the idea of staying in bed was just so appealing. Of course, it would be even more appealing if Bella remained in the bed.

I felt Bella nudge my shoulder as I lay sprawled across the bed, shaking me slightly. "C'mon, Edward. You need to get up." She said softly and I made a small noise of acknowledgement, keeping my eyes firmly shut.

"I know you're awake," My angel stated and I remained motionless. I heard her sigh and cracked my eye open a little to see her with her back turned to the bed, about to go to the bathroom, with a sheet from the bed wrapped around her naked body.

Even after the years we had been together she was still incredibly modest. My arm darted out and I grabbed the corner of the white sheet she held to cover her. And much to my satisfaction, when she took a step forward the sheet was tugged off her.

"Edward!" She squealed, swivelling around and I snapped my eyes shut but the huge grin spreading across my face gave me away. "Edward, you ass, give me that back." She demanded but I could hear the playfulness in her voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and drank in her naked body greedily, the smile on my face widening. "Mmm, not going to happen, love." I said as my eyes made their way back up to her face.

Her cheeks had flushed a gorgeous crimson colour and her eyes narrowed at me. "Fine." She huffed before turning on her heel and storming towards the en-suit bathroom, giving me a wonderful view of her lovely ass.

Before I could think about joining her she slammed the door shut behind her and I heard the lock click before the sound of running water filled the silence in the bedroom. It was obvious that she was a little wound up this morning; probably because of how nervous she was waiting for a reply for a job or being told that she had an interview.

Of course, that train of thought led me towards the Mike issue. What was I going to do about him? I was sure his intentions towards Bella were less than honourable. Much less. I mean, what the hell kind of guy would listen in to a beautiful woman's conversation and offer to help them if they weren't some weirdo or wanting to get in said beautiful woman's pants?

It was so obvious and I couldn't believe Bella couldn't see it. I trusted Bella. I really did but I didn't know anything about this Mike person and, apparently, neither did she. I rolled onto my back and ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

I was worried. That much was certain. Worried for Bella's safety (for all we knew this Mike could be some rapist/murderer on the loose), worried that she would realise that he was the one she was meant to be with, worried that she would leave me. I don't think I would be able to survive without her.

Bella's cell phone began to ring, breaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced over at it lighting up and vibrating on the desk in the corner of the room. I heard the shower being shut off and a few moments later Bella stumbled out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her body, her hair completely wet and there were droplets of water running down her soft pale skin.

Great, I was getting hard watching her run to pick up her phone in time. Although I would have to be an idiot not to appreciate her beauty right after she comes out of the shower; her skin flushed, covered in droplets and barely covered by the towel.

"Hello." She answered after she scooped up the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Oh, hi, Mike." A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

My fists immediately clenched at my sides. _Mike?_ She gave him her number!? Well, _that_ certainly got rid of my hard-on.

"Oh, no, I'm not busy; I just got out the shower." What the fuck?! Why would she say that? God only knows what disgusting fantasies he's having about my Bella now.

"Really? Wow, that's great. What time?" She asked and I was beginning to get incredibly irritated that I could only hear one side of the conversation. Not to mention the fact that _Mike_ had my girlfriend's number and knew she was very nearly naked!

I saw her eyes flick over to the alarm clock before her face lit up. "Sure, that's plenty of time. Thank you so much. I really appreciate all you've done for me."

And _what_ exactly had he done for her? ...No, she wouldn't cheat on me; she just wasn't that type of person. But still...

"Alright. Thanks again. Bye." She hung up and turned to me with a huge grin on her face.

"You gave him your number?" I asked without any emotion, my eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Yes. How else was he supposed to let me know if he got an interview for me?" She asked with a slight frown and I glanced towards her, the confusion plain on her features.

"You gave a complete stranger your number?" I repeated incredulously, my voice beginning to rise.

Her eyes narrowed at me and I saw the muscles of her exposed shoulders tense. "Don't start, Edward. You remember when we first met?"

"Yes, of course." I had a bad feeling that her line of questioning would turn around and bite me in the ass.

"You were a complete stranger and I gave you my number. Remember that, Edward? You can't start going off on one just because I gave him my number. It doesn't mean anything. He just needed a way of telling me if I got the interview or not." She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

I could see the annoyance and disappointment in my direction of questioning so I decided to push my suspicions to the back of my mind for now. "Well, love? What did he say?" I asked, offering her a small smile as I tried to change the subject.

I immediately saw the excitement light up her eyes and a grin spread across her face. "I've got an interview!" She said in an uncharacteristic squeal and leaped onto the bed, her chest on mine and the towel now hanging dangerously low.

I slid my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me and I pressed my lips against hers. "Mmm, Bella." I mumbled against her lips and I moved the towel away from her body, holding her naked body firmly against mine. I wanted her to focus on me and only me; Not the interview, not stupid, fucking Mike, but me.

A small gasp quickly followed by a loud moan escaped her when I ground my arousal against her. Her kisses became more forceful, more frenzied, and she shifted her body so she was straddling my waist. She ground her heated centre against my erection and we both let out groans of pleasure.

She slowly lowered herself down on me, pulling her mouth away from mine as her back arched in pleasure. God, she felt so tight, so wet. She began to rock her hips against mine and my hands firmly gripped her waist, guiding her movements. She braced her hands on my chest, her finger nails biting into my shoulders creating a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure.

The sounds of our moans and heavy breathing filled the room. My grip on her waist tightened, my hips thrusting up to hers, as I felt her inner muscles tighten around me. Her back arched sharply and she screamed my name, her body shuddering above me. The sight of her orgasm triggered me own and I yelled out her name as I lost myself in the pleasure.

Bella's small body collapsed on top of me, her chest rising and falling heavily. "I love you." I whispered as I placed a kiss to the top of her head, needing to hear those words in return.

She sighed contentedly, her breath fanning across my chest. "I love you too, Edward." She murmured and a smile automatically spread across my face. She began to press soft kisses along my chest before taking one of my nipples into her mouth and I groaned loudly, tightening my grip around her. Her soft giggles filled the air and she wriggled out of my grip, pulling herself away from my body and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Bella," I whined. I just wanted to be close to her right now, to know that I was the one she wanted, the one she needed.

She moved to the edge of the bed but I wound my arms around her middle before she could go any further away. "Edward, you need to get up now. You're going to be late." She tried to sound firm but I could hear her voice wavering as I moved my hands upwards, grazing the underside of her breast with my finger tips.

"I really don't give a damn right now." I mumbled and sat up, dragging my lips across her shoulder.

"Edward." She said sternly with an undertone of lust and a smile tugged at the corners of my lips, knowing I was the one causing this reaction from her.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked as innocently as possible, pulling her back to the centre of the bed.

"Edward, get out of bed or I'll kick you out. You can't be late." She insisted and reluctantly pulled herself out of my arms. I crawled towards her, enveloping her in my arms as I ignored her excuses.

*****

Twenty minutes and half a dozen of my attempts to convince her to join me in the shower, I was walking out the front door and I would just make it on time to work. I turned back to face Bella standing in the door way. She looked absolutely delicious dressed in her white blouse and navy pencil skirt. Apparently her interview would be early this morning so she would have to leave a few minutes after me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay a little longer?" I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She laughed, the sound music to my ears, and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "It's very tempting but you need to go to work." She smiled softly at me. "I'll see you tonight. I love you." She said and pulled me in for another kiss.

"I love you too." I grinned at her. _Maybe I was over-thinking the whole Mike situation_. I thought as I tried to push my anxiety and insecurities to the back of my mind. But it didn't stop the sense of foreboding growing inside me.

A/N: I have a poll on my profile so please vote on it!

Thanks to my reviewers; mischief-maker1, lauranight15, faerie kitten, Crabby head and Twilighterheart.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
